


If you like it

by KeiserFranz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Mclennon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiserFranz/pseuds/KeiserFranz
Summary: John thinks it's time to settle down.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	If you like it

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic for John's birthday

Paul huffs when the wind hits his face, yet again, and, hands deep in the pockets of the warm coat, observes his boyfriend frolicking with their dog.

The explanation prepared on the tip of his tongue, in case John would wonder aloud why the heck is he standing there. "I'm simply not an autumn person." It's an annual statement, something that he keeps thinking from the beginning of September when one can easily recall all the memories from warmer days without referring to them as such.

Paul's antipathy towards the particular season becomes even more apparent when he thinks of the other three. He welcomes first signs of spring with enthusiasm, adores summer endlessly and even finds joy in winter -- with its snowy blanket, crispy air and Christmas tunes.

But the foggy, clammy season, which usually stretches for ages, belongs to the pile of things Paul could live without. 

John, on the other hand, seems to enter the phase of zen, the darker the sky, the more energy he radiates. And blessed be the internet, as John likes to say at least twice a week, for it provides him with an endless supply of scented candles, weird home decor accessories and movies for rainy days they haven't seen yet.

So far, he managed to hoard all the pumpkin -cosy-fall-something Yankee Candles and after 6 pm their living room looks like someone's been summoning demons. John also showed a great interest in different kinds of tea and, to Paul's immense surprise, started to fool around in the kitchen. (After he bought every vegetarian cookbook possible, that is.)

The promise of a giant cuppa full of warm tea, and a nice, vegetarian dinner the only way to lure Paul from his cosy spot in front of the fireplace.

Nevertheless, he giggles when both the man and the dog run back, John's cheeks pink and eyes bright as if he is a 10-year-old boy and not a man who celebrated his 80th birthday recently.

  


Now, stomach pleasantly full and the 4th mug on the table, Paul is ready to flip through a book about art. He has checked on John, who's been engrossed with some on-going twitter drama and making it even spicier with his contributions, to assure himself he could focus in peace. (And silence, as John has the nagging habit of bursting in whenever Paul decides to have a quiet moment for himself.)

Her curses silently when is about to deposit his bum on the sofa and there's a loud "Paul" echoing through the entire house.

Sometimes John does that to tease him, so, analysing the situation, Paul waits, not moving an inch.

"Paaaaul! Macca baby, come here."

Today is not that day of John giving up easily, and Paul saunters to the other room, a smile already tugging at his lips -- a peculiar effect of John's presence, after all those years.

"Yeah?"

He restrains himself from cackling out loud, god forbid, because his boyfriend looks like a cute, grumpy eagle. His damp hair is sticking in every direction possible, he's swallowed by numerous blankets (another hoarding mission of his) and POUTING. 

"'Aven't seen me specs, 'ave ya?"

This time there is no point in stifling the giggles, and the glance shot his way could kill him. Paul possesses enough courtesy to smile apologetically.

"Have you looked around?"

"I can't. look. around. when. I. don't. see. anythin'!

John's trying to tame his impatience, but the tapping fingers betray him. Paul has been in the same situation countless times, knows he'd rather roam the entire house alone then follow around a frustrated John who would very likely run into the wall. 

He exhales loudly enough for John to hear, to indicate he's doing it, alright, but he would rather read his book. Switches on the light, because he is not straining his eyes in the gleam of candles, however romantic that sounds, and begins to examine the various piles of books and bizarre creases of their furniture.

From his peripheral vision he sees a glimpse of John snuggling down, and is about to voice his theory about how he should at least pretend to be supportive while his boyfriend is almost vacuuming the floor when he spots it.

There, not even hidden sneakily, just next to the mug John just drank from, shines the sodden glasses case.

Paul grabs it triumphantly, mouthing a loud AYYO before he dangles it in front of John.

To his dismay, there are no words of gratitude. 

"How can ye know they are there, hmm, do I ever put 'em there?" 

And, jesus christ, how could Paul forget he's spent a major part of his life by the side of a person who doesn't believe in placing objects on their designated spot.

"What do you mean? Of course, they would be-OH"

He pops the case open to demonstrate his point and is met with a shiny, metal object.

Couldn't be...

He watches silently as John slides smoothly from the couch and onto a kneeling position. (Suddenly all the yoga lesson make sense now.) Eyes serious, cheeks tinted pink and glasses (that bastard) perched on the top of his nose.

"Will you do me the honour of marrying me, no matter how annoying I am?" 

A thousand thoughts flash through Paul's mind, he wants to tell John they don't have to do it, have managed to live without that for decades, but his mouth doesn't cooperate.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD, John, this is-OH my god, YES..."

He babbles, immediately lunging forward to plant a kiss on his fiancé's (OH MY GOD) lips. He notices John's eyes are glossed over, doesn't give a damn, because his are too, but they are giggling, hugging each other happily, and he feels like being 20 again.

  


  


The book is forgotten, because John insists on a premarital shag before they settle down, and who is Paul to reject him.

As he observes the flame of a candle casting shadows on the wall, he cannot wait to share the news with their friends and family. And though they already bickered about their names (McCartney-Lennon, Lennon-McCartney), Paul would not change anything. John's wrapped around him like a koala, and Paul feels pleasantly exhausted as if he just wrote the biggest hit of the decade.

After all, autumn has a certain charm, he concludes, before drifting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title should be If you like it put a ring on it, but there would be no surprise, would it


End file.
